


Reparación de daños

by PrinceBSlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBSlocked/pseuds/PrinceBSlocked
Summary: Los hermanos Holmes quieren darles una lección a sus respectivas parejas, pero la forma no es la adecuada y las cosas toman un giro que ellos nunca hubieran esperado.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hatsherlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/gifts).



> Nota 1: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen éstos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa adaptación moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC, yo solo me divierto con ellos.
> 
> Nota 2: Este fic forma parte de la actividad “Santa Secreto Shippero 2016” del grupo Foro I am sherlocked. 
> 
> Nota 3: Es la primera vez que intento algo así, me gustó la idea y por eso quise jugar con ello, pero pido disculpas adelantadas por lo burdo que pudiera llegar a ser.
> 
> Amiga secreta: Thais Hatsetsut Locked.  
> Prompt: Johnlock/Mystrade, intercambio de parejas u orgia, mucho porno entre todos y muy liberal.

Mycroft y Greg estaban de visita en el 221B, era el cumpleaños de John y quisieron pasar a felicitarlo, cualquiera pensaría que tener en una misma habitación a los hermanos Holmes por mucho tiempo era una mala idea, pero al parecer esa noche sus conflictos y rivalidades pasaron a segundo término, habían bebido un poco y estaban pasando un rato agradable.

John se dirigió a la cocina para rellenar el bowl de frituras, Greg lo siguió unos segundos después para servirse un poco más de refresco, mientras estaban ahí se pusieron a platicar sobre lo felices que eran y el giro que habían dado sus vidas desde el año anterior en el que ninguno de los dos salía aún con los hermanos Holmes. Greg había quedado prendado de Mycroft desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a él. John estaba loco por Sherlock, pero éste parecía tan distante que no creía tener ninguna oportunidad, afortunadamente al final las cosas habían salido bien.

Entre la plática, y muy posiblemente ayudado por el poco alcohol que tenía en la sangre, Greg le confesó a John que en un inicio había tenido un crush con él, nada muy fuerte, pero no podía negar que cuando lo vio llegar con Sherlock le pareció muy atractivo y el ver la forma en la que podía, no solo lidiar sino incluso tranquilizar al detective, hizo que lo respetara aún más, John lo miró sorprendido y algo sonrojado, jamás había imaginado que el Inspector pudiera verlo de esa manera, Lestrade aclaró inmediatamente que aunque el respecto seguía existiendo la atracción se había ido al poco tiempo. John se rió un poco y aprovechando la declaración de Greg decidió confesarle que a él también le había gustado por un tiempo, en especial después de sentir el rechazo de Sherlock en el restaurante de Angelo el día en que se conocieron, pero que jamás intentó nada porque de Sherlock de quien estaba enamorado.

Comenzaron a preguntarse cómo podría haber sido una relación entre ellos, y lo que empezó con bromas tontas sobre Greg usando alguno de los suéteres de John y los pleitos que tendrían porque uno le iba al Chelsea y el otro al Arsenal termino en un; “¿quién besa mejor?”, John aseguraba que bastaba un beso para hacer temblar a Sherlock, Greg decía que con un ligero roce de sus labios tenía al gobierno británico, o sea a Mycroft, comiendo de la palma de su mano, ambos estaban seguros de ostentar el título de ser quien mejor besaba. Ninguno de los dos supo cómo ocurrió, ni quien había empezado, pero de pronto se estaban besando. 

Cuando Sherlock fue a la cocina para saber por qué se estaban tardando tanto en regresar se quedó frío, Mycroft al ver a su hermano paralizado se acercó para ver lo que sucedía, la imagen lo dejó en shock. Había sido un beso breve y suave, nada apasionado porque eso no era realmente lo que querían, solo había sido un impulso, un absurdo y tonto impulso, al separarse notaron que estaban siendo observados, las miradas doloridas de sus parejas los hicieron dar un paso atrás.

De forma inmediata John y Greg trataron de explicar lo sucedido, ninguno de los dos estaba interesado por el otro y ni siquiera habían sentido nada, todo había sido una ridícula demostración de poder y estaban muy arrepentidos. 

La mirada de desaprobación de Mycroft lleno de dolor a Greg, quien corrió atrás del político cuando éste dio la vuelta y salió del departamento, afuera un chofer los esperaba, al ver salir a toda prisa a su jefe le abrió la puerta del carro e impidió que el Inspector se le acercara más.

Sherlock seguía congelado en su sitio y aunque John se disculpaba y trataba de justificarse éste parecía no estarlo escuchando, después de unos minutos tomó su abrigo y salió a la calle decidido a pasar la noche en uno de los lugares en los que gustaba de esconderse cuando quería alejarse de todo el mundo. Al día siguiente un carro negro lo espera afuera conduciéndolo a casa de su hermano.

Sherlock se quedó con Mycroft por más de dos semanas, a John le había costado mucho lograr que regresara a casa y lo perdonara, y mucho tiempo más en que volviera a ser el mismo de antes. Para Greg las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles, Mycroft se negaba a contestar sus llamadas y ni Anthea, ni su chofer le permitían acercarse. 

Con el tiempo las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad, solo que ni Mycroft podía ver ni en pintura a John, ni Sherlock quería volver a trabajar con Lestrade, lo cual puso muy feliz a Dimmock y Gregson, ya que eso les daba la oportunidad de contar con las asesorías del detective. 

***** 

Habían pasado cuatro meses y estaban a unos días de navidad, Sherlock y Mycroft decidieron que no podían continuar evitando al novio del otro, en especial cuando planeaban pasar el resto de sus vidas con esas personas, era lógico que en algún momento tendrían que coincidir, por lo que el político le propuso pasar Navidad en su casa y arreglar de una vez por todas esa situación.

***** 

La decoración en la casa de Mycroft era justo como John la había imaginado; elegante y sobria como el político, estaba muy nervioso, no había visto a su cuñado desde el día del incidente y a Greg solo en una ocasión para hablar sobre lo que harían para lograr que los Holmes los perdonaran. 

Sherlock estaba sirviendo un par de whiskies en el momento en el que Mycroft y Greg entraron a la sala, John saludó nervioso y Sherlock apenas si le dirigió la mirada a Greg. 

El ambiente era tenso, prácticamente los únicos que hablaban eran Sherlock y Mycroft, John solo intervenía cuando su novio le preguntaba algo o le pedía que detallara alguna parte de la conversación, Greg no se atrevía a voltear a ver a John y veía a Sherlock de soslayo.

El inicio de la cena fue bastante incómodo, hubo pavo asado con relleno, papas a la mantequilla, gravy, verduras y tartaleta de manzana con frutas secas, todo delicioso. Cuando terminaron el ambiente ya se había relajado bastante, tal vez debido a las varias copas de vino con las que acompañaron los platillos. 

Al pasar a la sala ya todos hablaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, Greg y John hablaban tranquilamente cuando un extraño sonido llamó su atención, al voltear vieron que Sherlock y Mycroft se estaban besando, John se paró de inmediato y gritó furioso.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo? 

Greg no podía moverse del sillón, se debatía entre un sentimiento de celos y otro de excitación. 

El beso había durado demasiado, mucho más de lo que los hermanos habían planeado, ellos solo querían darles una lección a sus respectivas parejas, que experimentaran lo que se siente ver a su novio besarse con alguien más, claro que al ser ellos hermanos era obvio que no corrían ningún peligro ¿cierto?

Los labios de Sherlock eran suaves y el beso de Mycroft era dominante, a ambos hombres les costó mucho separarse.

— No es agradable ¿cierto? Ver al hombre que amas besarse con alguien más no es agradable –dijo Mycroft con un hilo de voz sin quitar la mirada de encima de su hermano– Greg, cierra la boca.

Sherlock tomó el rostro de su hermano y volvió a besarlo, la ira invadió a John por lo que volteó hacia Greg y lo jaló del brazo para ponerlo de pie y besarlo, parecía una competencia de ver quien duraba más tiempo besando a la pareja del otro, de pronto un jadeo llamó su atención, nadie supo de quien provino, pero los cuatro se separaron de forma inmediata, después de unos segundos en los que ninguno supo que hacer John se acercó a Sherlock y reclamó sus labios, fue un beso furioso y demandante, Greg no se quedó atrás y se acercó a besar al político.

Poco a poco John fue guiando a Sherlock al sillón, besaba y mordía su cuello mientras abría el cierre de su pantalón y metía una mano por debajo del bóxer, para encontrarse con el miembro cálido y erecto del detective quien gimió al tacto, John amaba ese sonido, amaba ver al detective perder la cordura, por lo que empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y a llenarlo de besos, su piel era suave y cremosa, John quería marcarla para que nadie más se atreviera a tocarla, había olvidado que se encontraban en una casa ajena hasta que escucho jadear a su cuñado, éste tenía la boca de Greg en su miembro, John decidió seguir su ejemplo y rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones y ropa interior de Sherlock haciéndolo gritar al rozarle el pene con su lengua. 

Mycroft, que estaba a un costado, apretó la mano de su hermano éste correspondió al gesto y con la mano que tenía libre acarició el pecho del político, la sensación de la piel cubierta por una fina capa de vello rojizo le pareció agradable, Mycroft tomó al detective por la barbilla y lo acercó para fundirse con él en un beso.

No había un lugar en la boca de Sherlock que no hubiera sido recorrido por la lengua de Mycroft, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara aún más, John soltó el pene del detective para sentarse a horcajadas en él, empujó ligeramente a su cuñado haciendo que los hermanos se separaran y tomó la posición de Sherlock, siendo ahora él quien besara al político.

Entre besos y caricias la ropa de todos fue cayendo al piso. John se acomodó encima de su cuñado, Lestrade hizo lo mismo montando a Sherlock que estaba sentado en el mismo sillón, el Inspector besaba al detective mientras se movía suavemente, la sensación de fricción entre ambos cuerpos comenzaba a volverse insuficiente. John prefería al hermano menor en todos los sentidos, pero no podía negar que el tacto delicado de su cuñado era excitante. Para Greg, ser el causante de los gritos ahogados y placenteros de Sherlock en lugar de los gritos impacientes y desesperados a los que estaba acostumbrado, era fascinante, tener al arrogante detective rendido ante su cuerpo era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños podría haber imaginado.

Greg se separó del detective y regresó a los brazos de su novio, John se acomodó en el sillón y abrió las piernas para que el menor de los Holmes se arrodillara en medio y llevara su boca a su miembro.

Mycroft subió a su recamara por lubricante y condones, dejando a Greg sentado junto a John tocándose ante la excitante escena.

Con una mirada llena de lujuria Mycroft vio el trasero de su hermano quién estaba hincado en cuatro puntos, sin poder evitarlo se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo. Sherlock se arqueó al sentir la lengua del político en su entrada, de forma automática abrió un poco más las piernas, éste sonrió ante la respuesta y metió la lengua más a fondo, el detective gritó y dejó olvidado el pene de John, Greg aprovecho para acercarse a él y besarlo, John se recostó en el sillón y Greg quedó encima de él.

Mycroft preparaba a Sherlock metiendo un dedo a la vez, cuando sintió que estuvo listo se puso un condón y alineo su cuerpo, la penetración fue pausada y delicada, lo último que quería era lastimar a su hermano, una vez que estuvo dentro se dejó caer hacia delante, Sherlock era tan estrecho que temía no fuera a durar mucho, besó la espalda de su hermano antes de empezar a moverse para que éste se acostumbrara a la sensación, cuando el pelinegro se quejó supo que era el momento de salir un poco, para después volver a entrar con más fuerza, sus manos temblaban mientras se sujetaba a las caderas del detective y comenzaba a follarlo.

Aunque la sensación era increíble, Mycroft salió de Sherlock, necesitaba a Greg, por lo que se acercó a él y con un toque en el hombro éste se alejó de John, el político se recostó boca arriba sobre la alfombra y Greg comenzó a prepararlo, cuando Greg lo penetró las piernas de su amante lo rodearon por la cintura y éste se agachó para besarlo. John estaba ahora detrás de Sherlock, sus estocadas eran aceleradas y en cada una de ellas repetía como una letanía “mío”. Los gritos y gemidos de los cuatro hombres invadieron la habitación hasta el momento de su liberación.

***** 

Media hora más tarde, cuando los efectos del alcohol y la lujuria habían pasado nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a moverse, mucho menos a hablar, Greg estaba recostado a un costado de Mycroft abrazándolo de frente con la cabeza de éste entre su cuello, Sherlock de espaldas a John quien lo tenía tomado por la cintura. Los cuatro se sentían muy avergonzados.

Mycroft fue el primero en sentarse, carraspeando un poco para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

— Todos necesitamos un baño, Sherlock, John ya saben en dónde se encuentra su habitación…. Creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco…

— ¿Un poco, solo un poco? –contestó John mientras él y Sherlock se sentaban también.

— Si bueno…..no sé qué nos ocurrió, pero esto no puede volver a suceder y me gustaría que jamás tocáramos este tema.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos tratando de analizar lo que los había hecho actuar de esa manera, en esa ocasión fue Greg quien rompió el silencio mientras se acomodaba a un lado del político. 

— En vista de que al parecer haremos como que aquí no pasó nada, quiero agradecerles sus amables y apasionadas atenciones y feliz navidad a todos.

Los cuatro voltearon a verse y después de unos segundos se comenzaron a reír.

— Graham eso sonó demasiado ridículo.

— ¿Es en serio Sherlock? Acabábamos de tener sexo y ¿ni aun así te grabas mi nombre?

—No tiene importancia, es solo un nombre, sé quién eres, bueno en realidad ahora sé mucho más de ti de lo que debería –contestó el detective con picardía.

—Si, y vas a borrarlo inmediatamente de tu palacio mental –dijo John abrazándolo por la cintura de forma posesiva haciendo que Sherlock sonriera. 

—Bueno, necesitamos descansar, para mañana olvidaremos este vergonzoso incidente –hablo nuevamente Mycroft.

Poco a poco se fueron poniendo de pie, el cuerpo les dolía y sabían que al día siguiente iba a ser peor.

—Mycroft mañana necesitaremos algunas aspirinas –pidió John y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Prometo incluirlas en el desayuno.

Ya en sus habitaciones, después de ducharse y recostados en sus camas se prometieron que jamás volverían a compartirse, lo que había sucedido fue una locura, pero les había enseñado que no deseaban estar con nadie más.


End file.
